The Curse of the Light
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Yugi beat Yami in the Ceremonial Duel, but before he could leave a dark power takes Yugi and the other Hikaris. Now to get them back, the gang must travel across the Universe and into new worlds to find something that was lost to the Guardians of Light. Facing new evil and making new friends, the gang must hurry if they want to save the Hikaris and their world from Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Yin: *sighs sadly* Hi people. I was listening to a sad song and I wrote this up.

Yang: Don't worry she will be happy in no time.

Yugi: Yin doesn't own anything. Enjoy.

()=Uchu's comments

_Thoughts_

Sorry people no Beta. Get used to it.

* * *

Uchu* sighed sadly. Today was the day** it** happened. Little Ai** walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" Ai said, tilting her head to the side, just like **him**, her amethyst hair falling to one side.

"Oh ignore meyoung one. I'm just lost in my memories." Uchu said gently. A crease appeared in Ai's young face.

"But you seem so sad. Please tell me what it is." Ai encouraged, now curious. She loved her grandmother's stories.

Uchu chuckled "Fine, Fine. It happened so long ago, I can barely remember it. It was the darkest day in the history of the Light. Let's start at the beginning.

* * *

Yami's Life Points dropped to zero. Yugi had won the Ceremonial Duel, Yami was now free. Yugi fell to his knees. In all the excitement, he forgot the price for winning.

The price.

Losing his Yami,

His Darkness,

His Secret Love.

Yugi started to cry. His soul and heart were in so much pain, but he didn't say anything.

His reason?

His reason was that his dark, Yami, or Atemu, looked so happy, so _relieved._ No he couldn't show his pain, not when his love was finally able to rest in peace. He looked up to see Yami walking over to him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Yugi. You won, you beat me. You truly are the better duelist." He said, getting on his knees in front of Yugi, and putting his hand on his shoulder. Yugi just shook his head, not trusting his voice, still crying. He didn't want Yami to go, heck, he didn't even want to win. Not when he would lose Yami in the end. Nothing was worth the price for that. But Yugi would do anything and everything in the world, just to see his dark at peace. Even if the price was death, Yugi would do it. To make Yami smile, meant the world to Yugi. But now, Yami was leaving him and going to the Afterlife to join his _real_ family and friends. And who was Yugi to deny him that? Then Yugi heard the one word that shattered is world.

"Goodbye, Yugi."

With that Yami got up and walked over to Marik, Bakura, and Fenikkusu's yami, Dakufaia, or her real name Akida. Dakufaia was a prietess of Ra who died protecting the Sennen Crown. With a nod, they both turned to face to door that would lead them to the Afterlife and away from their Hikaris. Ryo, Malik, and Fenikkusu were looking at Yugi,sympathetically. They all shared his pain. They all had to lose their darks, but at least they didn't breakdown.

Ishizu's voice broke his thoughts. "All you have to do is call out your true names, and it will open.

"Atemu"

"Akida"

"Akefia"

"Marik"

The Eye of Horus glowed brightly and the door opened. All of their friends and family were waiting for them. They were all just about to enter when a voice so broken called out to them.

"WAIT!" They all turned around. Fenikkusu ran up to Dakufaia, her golden bangs and waist length orange hair with red tips flowing behing her, and cried "You can't leave me, not like everybody else. Please."

Dakufaia's calm face broke and revealed her true feelings. Tears streamed down both of their faces as Dakufaia said 'I'm sorry, my dear light, but it is time. I have to go. _"For your safety."_ she thought. It broke her heart to see her light look so lost and broken.

"You were the sister I never had. I will never forget you." And with that she pried Fenikkusu's hands off of her and walked over to the other Darks, her blue bangs,and waist length black hair with purple tips flowing like a cape behind her.

Fenikkusu backed away and fell to her knees. Hurt and Sadness shown in her red eyes. Ryou, Malik and Yugi went over to her and hugged her, trying to ease the pain in her heart and theirs.

Suddenly a sinister voice rang from the ceiling.

"The Darkness shall consume Light. But if you stay the Balance with be saved."

"Choose."

Lily's blue eyes widened and she shouted "Yami! Bakura! Marik! Daku! You have to stay!"

The said Darks didn't understand what was happening and they all took a step toward the door, and Yami said "We have to. It is were we belong. (If only they knew it was a test of their love,no matter sisterly or lover, and loyalty to their Hikari's. But they did not.)

"So the Light falls."

A clear force field blocked the Lights from everybody else, and the voice said again,

"Your choice to leave means to me that this world doesn't deserve to live. But since there are Lights here, I have every right to destroy them."

A mysterious wind started to blow faster and faster around the trapped Lights.

"Watch how your choice to leave causes your Lights to parish in neverending darkness and shadows, stripped of their power."

The wind picked up and a shadow in the shape of a claw came down on the Hikaris. Time seemed to stop. The claw got closer. Yugi looked over at the horrified look on Yami's face. Yugi smiled gently and whispered. The claw came down.

_I love you._

* * *

*Uchu=Universe

**Ai=Love

* * *

Yin: Ok people will stop there for today.

Dakufaia: YOU KILLED MY HIKARI!

Yin:Umm... I'm gonna go now...SAVE ME *runs off with all the yamis chasing her*

Yugi's soul: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Yin: OMR! 4 reviews thank you thank you thank you! Aquailita, Thank you for pointing out that I didn't put I was going to have Ocs in the story. And yes Malik is the light. Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf, Thank you for the nice review. HikarixYamixYaoi, Thank you for finding this story interesting. Misuri Hitchako, Don't worry if I killed the Hikaris, I would have everyone on my ass.

Yang: I'm surprised you even got any reviews.

Yin: I know I'm so happy! *giggles* Anyway Yugi!

Yugi: Yeah yeah I know. Yin doesn't own anything except her Ocs and the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 2 The Journey

Yami fell to his knees. His aibou was gone. The last thing he saw was his light's eyes. They were filled with horror, hurt, fear, and pain. So much pain. Lily was walking back and forth freaking out. She knew what was going to happen very, _very_, soon.

"Ok, somebody tell me WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Marik shouted.

Dakufaia looked at Lily for help. Lily sighed, stopped pacing, and walk in front of everyone.

"Calm down everybody." she said grimly.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! MY HIKARI IS MIISING AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Bakura shouted.

"YEAH, YUG'S MISSIN' AND YA TELLIN' US TA' CALM DOWN!" Joey shouted along with Bakura and Marik.

A bright light interupted what Lily was about to say. When it disapeared, they saw a girl withdark blue hair and yellow wolf-like eyes. She was wearing a skin-tight black turlte neck, long-sleeved shirt, tight, dark blue short shorts, and thight high black boots. In the middle of her tan forehead, there was a yellow crescent moon. her face held no emotion as she motion them to follow her into the portal behind her. Lily and Dakufaia followed her immediately. Yami turned around to look at everybody. Joey looked startled but said, "Well, let's do what we do best. Go into a portal that leads us to God-knows-where before we stop to think about it." And with that, he walked into the portal.

Seto sighed. "Just like a Mutt." he said as he walked in after Joey.

Bakura grunted. "As long as I get my Hikari back, I don't care where we go."

"Ditto." Marik said as he walked with Bakura into the portal.

Ishizu shook her head. "I will wait here for your return, my Pharoah."

Tristan shook his head and ran after Joey, muttering something that sounded like "Stupid Underdog".

Tea took hold of Yami's arm and ran into the portal with Yami in tow.

The portal closed after Yami walked in, leaving a smiling Ishizu behind.

"I hope you find your light soon, my Pharoah." she said before walking out of the tomb.

* * *

There was another flash of light and they appeared in a room full of shouting people.

"We have to find her!" shouted a girl with golden eyes and blue hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Have we checked Kitsune's world?" said another girl with white hair and white eyes.

"Well not everyone is here so do we wait for them? said the blue-haired girl.

"The Lady's gonna freak if we don't find her soon. I don't think we should tell her." said a girl with brown and red hair and fox-like crimson eyes.

The girl that lead Yami and the gang there stepped forward.

"Their here." she said calmly as she stepped to the side.

The room went deathly silent. All eyes looked at them. It unnerved them all. Eyes of all different colors stared at them. One girl with light blue hair and light blue eyes walked over to Lily.

"Nice to see you again, Lily." she said as she put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Likewise, Mizuhato. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Lily said.

"Lily...who are these people." Yami said looking at the light blue-haired girl warily.

"Why should we tell you." the brown and red head girl snapped back, crimson eyes narrowing.

Mizuhato raised her hand. "Calm down, Kitsune. They have a right to know."

The said girl, Kitsune, growled, but didn't say anything else.

"Please excuse my friend. She, as we all are, is just worried for one of our own. Now we are the Guardians of Light." Mizuhato said, "The reason you are here is because one of own own, who was stationed in your world, has disappeared."

"And you blame us for it." Seto said angrily

"No, I did not say that, you did." she said, "We also know that three other lights have disappeared also."

Yami, who had been quiet the whole time, jumped at Mizuhato, grabbed her shoulders and practically shouted at her, "Do you know were Yugi is?!"

"No, I'm afraid I do not." Yami deflated when she said that.

"Oh." He looked down sadly. Yugi was gone forever, and it was his fault.

Mizuhato looked at him sadly, then sighed.

"Well, before we continue, how about we introduce ourselves. There's no need to be rude. After that we will tell you what we know, what do you say?"

They all nodded.

"Well I am Mizuhato, as you know."

The girl who brought them there said " I am Mayonaka.

The girl who snapped at Yami said " I'm Kitsune."

The blue-haired girl said "Alina, nice to meet you."

And the last girl who was silently watching them the time, the white-haired one, said "And I'm Kagayaku," she turned to Mizuhato, " and you need to hear this Mizu."

"What is it Kagayaku?"

"We just got info on Fenikkusu, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. **He **has them." Kagayaku said looking at everyone present. All the Guardians gasped. If _he _has them, they would have to find _it_ to even think about getting to them.

"What is going on? And who is this "he" person?" Yami asked.

Mayonaka glared at the ground. "_He _is Kyomu. He is Nothing. He feds on the darkness of the universe and uses he dark powers to destroy all that is good. He was imprisoned many centuries ago by the queen of the Universe, but it cost her her life. No one knows what happened, but if Kyomu has the lights, that means he's using either the Shadows or the Darks. And by the look of it, he's using the Shadows."

"We have to go get _it." _Kitsune said, standing up.

"We can't, Kitsune, we have our own worlds to look after." Alina sighed.

Yami said, "We could go get whatever you are talking about. If it means we get our lights back, we will do anything."

Lily looked Yami over. "You are scared, but not for yourself. You are willing to die to get Yugi back. Why."

Yami looked her directly in the eyes, his own crimson ones burning with determination, truth, and power. "Because I love him."

Lily smiled at him and started to glow. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were glowing all different colors of the rainbow. "**Young Shadow Master, you speak with your heart and I thank thee. Your love for the young Light has closed some wounds me and my protégé have endured because of Hate. Now ,in return, I will give you the first clue on your journey. But be warned, you will encounter dangers you have never faced before, and when other find love before you, do not fret. It just means that Hate finds you more of a threat than he anticipated. Will you accept this quest?"**

Yami replied, "I will, but first what is the "it" Kitsune mentioned?"

"Lily's" faced turned grim. "**What she speaks of is the Uchūkokoro, or the Heart of the Universe . It is, as in the name, the Heart of the Universe. It is the source of the all power and it was used to imprison Kyomu all those centuries ago. But it shattered into five pieces and disappeared. But," **she continued at seeing Yami's crestfallen face,"**there is a prophecy it said that once Light, Dark, and Shadow get over their anger, the Heart's true power will shine through and defeat the Nothingness once more."**

Yami turned to the rest of the gang and smiled. "You guys up for another adventure?"

Joey grinned and said "I've always wanted to travel."

Everyone, except Seto, Bakura, and Marik, laughed.

Yami turned to "Lily" and smirked. "Yes, I accept the quest, and I won't fail."

All of the Guardians smiled and started to glow. They all turned to Yami and said as one "**Your journey will began in the land of the ninjas. Go to the forgotten land in the sky and defeat an old enemy that rises once more." **And with that the glowing stopped and all of the Light Guardians gasped, trying to get air into their lungs.

"I hate when they do that without warning us." Lily said, rubbing her temples.

Dakufaia looked at the gang and smirked.

"Who's ready for a field trip?"

* * *

Yin: Ok here's a challenge for everybody reading this. If you can tell me what the land of the ninjas is I will put you into any story of mine.

Yang: That's not an award, that's punishment.

Yin: Shut up Yang, no one was talking to you.

Yugi: Please review.


	3. SOPA Warning

Yin: I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not letting them do this without a fight!

Yang: Please repost this and join the fight!

* * *

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

* * *

Yin: I know a few authors are already posting this. Please help spread the word!


End file.
